


Incorrect Dino Squad Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [10]
Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Source:IncorrectQuotesIdeas
Series: Incorrect Quotes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Caruso:** If I see a bug, I simply leave the room elegantly and require someone else do something about it.

**Caruso:** If no one fulfills my wish, I simply never go back in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: [IncorrectQuotesIdeas](https://incorrectquotesideas.tumblr.com/post/632885636071899136/teacher-your-child-was-in-a-fight-parent-1-oh)


	2. Life's too short

**Max:** Where’s Buzz?

 **Roger:** I don’t know. He left.

 **Max:** What? Why?

 **Roger:** We were watching Spongebob, and he stood up and said “life is too short” and walked out


	3. nothing worked! Nothing!

**Caruso:** This is just a delay, that’s all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked! Nothing!

 **Fiona:** Yeah, Caruso, but if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don’t eat the tourists.


	4. Terrible customer service

**Veloci:** Terrible customer service and terrible food, contained bones and when I confronted to the owner he said I was high and took my bone pizza and didn’t give me a refund. I hope their food chain perishes in the dying light,


	5. dermatologists hate me

**Veloci:** People say that dermatologists hate me.

**Veloci:**

**Veloci:** Good.


End file.
